Fizzwick
Fizzwick is a recurring character in Knight Squad. He is Warwick's younger brother. He is portrayed by Seth Carr. Biography Fizzwick was born in a family of knights as his father and paternal grandfather were both knights. His older brother, Warwick is training in Knight School to become a knight. Fizzwick is inspired by Warwick because Warwick constantly tells him that he's the bravest knight in Knight School. Season 1 A Knight at the Roxbury Fizzwick sneaks into Knight School and hides in a garbage bin, hoping to get a chance to see his amazing brother and hero, Warwick in action. Apparently, Warwick had lied to his little brother that he is the bravest knight in Knight School since their dad. Now, Fizzwick wants to see how amazing Warwick is. Warwick asks him to leave the school but Fizzwick manages to convince Sir Gareth to let him stick around as a janitor. When Fizzwick starts wondering why Warwick wasn't chosen to represent Phoenix Squad at the Roxbury Cup, Warwick and Prudence lie to him that Warwick was chosen for a special duty... to protect the king's castle from a Basquatch - a monster that's part sasquatch, part fish. Prudence agrees to put on a basquatch costume to fool Fizzwick. Fizzwick is impressed when Warwick takes down a real basquatch. Knight in Shining Armor Day Fizzwick pressures Sage into going through a lot of trouble to get a unicorn blossom as an Armor Day gift for Buttercup. When Sage gets the gift, it turns out that Buttercup is allergic to unicorn blossoms and Fizzwick knew about it. It turns out he tricked her so that he can take the unicorn blossom gift to his mom. In ''Working on the Knight Moves, ''he wants to join Warwick and Prudy at an event at The Tasty Trunk, but he is too young. Warwick, via magic, creates a pocket watch that can alter his age. At first, he obtains a mustache, but later ends up turning into an old man. As a sacrifice to his brother, he sets things right by returning to his normal age and getting kicked out of the event Episode Appearances Season 1 * A Knight at the Roxbury * Knight in Shining Armor Day * The Dork Knight Returns * Tonight, Two Knight * Parent Teacher Knight * Working on the Knight Moves * A Thief in the Knight * Take Me Home to Knight * A Total Knightmare * Fight for Your Knight to Party * End of the Knight, Part 1 * End of the Knight, Part 2 Season 2 * A Knight to Remember * Mid-Knight in the Garden of Good and Evil * In the Grill of the Knight * The Knight Stuff * Knight Glider * Two Wrongs Don't Make a Knight * Election Knight * Closing Knight Quotes TBA Trivia * He is seen as more impartial in his first episodes * He is the first character to be portrayed by 2 actors (Seth Carr and Garret Morris) ** As an adult it was a guest appearance by Garret Morris. ** Daniella Perkins portrays both Ciara and the Princess, but the differences are very great between them. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wick Family